


Untitled Addergoole fanfic

by clare_dragonfly



Category: Addergoole - Lyn Thorne-Alder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare_dragonfly/pseuds/clare_dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These characters ambushed me last night and were like "Write about us! We do awesome stuff in fae-apoc!" And I was like "Okay, but how did you meet?" And then they told me. This is that story. I still don't know what awesome stuff they do in fae-apoc, or what Kay's innate power is, but I suppose they'll tell me eventually.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters ambushed me last night and were like "Write about us! We do awesome stuff in fae-apoc!" And I was like "Okay, but how did you meet?" And then they told me. This is that story. I still don't know what awesome stuff they do in fae-apoc, or what Kay's innate power is, but I suppose they'll tell me eventually.

Kayros stands in the Village and watches Vic. Vic, of course, is watching Nora. Nora is walking away without a backwards glance, without even a thought for the beautiful butterfly boy she’s chosen to abandon.

Kay knows what it’s like, of course. She knows it’s the way things work here. But she doesn’t have to like it. She doesn’t have to approve of the way Vic is shaking and pale and looks like he’s lost everything, casually tossed away like a used-up possession at the end of the year.

So before she entirely realizes what she’s doing she’s walking over to him, hands in her pockets, hooves almost silent in the lush grass, and standing next to him.

“Hi,” she says.

He looks up at her, half-frightened. His blue eyes stand up in sharp relief against his orange-and-black patterned skin. “Kayros. Hi.”

Their social circles overlapped this year, but they weren’t really friends; then again, Kay isn’t sure if Vic had any friends, or if Nora allowed him to have friends. So maybe that’s the only reason why. But she still feels uncomfortable prying into his emotions, and she knows he’s still raw from the breaking of the Bond, and she’s always been a woman of few words, anyway.

So she just says, “I could take care of you. If you want.”

He rapidly blinks his feather-scaled eyelashes and nods.


	2. Chapter 2

They spend the summer hanging out together, but Kay deliberately does not bring up the topic of Keeping. She never again wants to treat another human being like a pet, but she knows some people like to lose control in the Bond—Vic, after all, had been Kept before Nora, so he must have known what he was getting into to some extent.

She doesn’t touch him, either. It’s their last year and they both have their two, and she remembers the way he used to flinch when Nora threw her arm around him or jabbed him playfully in the ribs, even though being touched by your Keeper is—should be—the best thing ever.

Really, she doesn’t do or say much, just listens while he talks and sits with him and eats meals with him. And when, three days before their last year at Addergoole is supposed to start, he brings up Keeping, she asks him three times if he’s sure, makes him swear to it, and then she makes him hers.

It’s only then, as she’s asking “Would you like me to kiss you?” and he’s nodding fast that she realizes this is exactly what she’s been wanting all along.


	3. Chapter 3

Kay learns a lot of things that last year at Addergoole, but most of them don’t have anything to do with schoolwork. She learns that Vic’s lips are just as soft as they look, and that his eyes can smile brightly even when his face doesn’t move. She learns that when you touch his skin the tiny scales that cover it (like a butterfly’s wings) slough off and it hurts him, except on his lips and the pads of his fingers and toes and his genitalia. She learns that solid food makes him sick. She learns that he is one of the school’s best Maskers and if they’re ever in danger of a fight (which they aren’t, because they’re finally top of the totem pole), his innate power for intimidation will get them out of it. She learns that his father knew what he was doing, because Vic’s full first name is Viceroy, like the butterfly, and that makes her look sideways (more than she did before) at Regine, the school’s true Monarch.

She learns that she doesn’t want to let go of him.

But she will always be fair, so at the end of the year, when they’ve graduated, she says, “Do you want me to let you go? I will, if you want. I’ll let you go and give you a couple weeks to make the decision, if you want. Or I’ll keep on Keeping you, if that’s what you want.” She stops, because she’s babbling, which she only does if she speaks without thinking first. She hopes she hasn’t betrayed her preferences too much by the order of her words, because most of all she really does want Vic to have what he wants.

“That’s what I want,” he says, and he’s smiling, and she blinks a few times before she figures out that he’s picked the last option, and then she’s leaning close and kissing his soft, soft lips.

And they go away together.


	4. Water: No Bridge

Vic stops and lowers his bag from his shoulder to rest on the ground. “I’m quite certain,” he says, “that there used to be a bridge here.”

Kayros surveys the empty water, blank and featureless, except for the fact that she can just barely see land on the other side. “Used to be a lot of things that there aren’t anymore.”

“True.” He looks around and shakes his head. “Should we try another way?”

She smiles. “You know what? I think we’ve found our spot.”

He looks at her and blinks his butterfly-feathery eyelashes and waits for her to explain. She doesn’t always have to explain; sometimes he just knows what she means.

She sets down her own pack and gestures at the water. “No bridges here. No bridges up and down. We’re not the only ones who can’t get across.”

He tilts his head, then understanding dawns in his eyes. “We can make ourselves useful. I don’t think either of us has enough magic to make a bridge…”

She shakes her head. “A ferry. People pay to get across, we pay for our food, look like ordinary people.”

Vic smirks at that. “Ordinary?”

“Close enough,” Kay says, and leans in to kiss him.

“A ferry,” says Vic musingly. “Okay.”


End file.
